Computer software and hardware technology is continually advancing, resulting in increasingly powerful and feature-rich software programs for use by consumers. Accompanying this increase in performance and features, however, has also been an increase in the size of software programs as well as the size of data files for these software programs, particularly when data files storing audio and/or video data are considered. Furthermore, these software programs, as well as the operating systems on which they run, sometimes create large cache data files in order to increase their performance. All of these different software programs, operating systems, and data files are stored on a storage device of the computer. Thus, even though technological advances have increased the capacities of storage devices, storage space is still a concern.
Such storage space concerns are perhaps even more important when considering some of the small storage devices that have become increasingly popular, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash memory devices. These small storage devices are easy to use and convenient to carry, but also generally have less storage capacity than the hard drives on the computers to which they are coupled.
Thus, users can still be faced with situations where, due to large program and data files already stored on a storage device, they are unable to store their desired data on the storage device.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have improved file storage techniques to reduce the occurrence of these situations.